


Love Shot

by Elie



Series: Killers [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Affairs, Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis watches as Niall packs in the dead bodies. Black plast tight around the stiff bodies, so cliché.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Niall and Louis are cold blooded killers and Liam, Zayn & Harry is in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first fiction/one shot that I've ever posted on here. So bear with me, I've tried to get rid of the worst grammar mistakes and feel free to tell me if you find any major wrongs. Also, I'm planning on writing a small sequal but we'll see. I'm sorry it's so short but yeah I'll stop talking now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, feel free to comment or kudos! x

Niall takes a quick 180 degrees twist back at Zayn. “Babe..” Zayn starts to say and Niall.. smiles? “Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.” Niall’s Irish voice is smooth as he moves closer. He is so close that their chests are touching. The blonde is shorter then Zayn, but yet Zayn somehow thinks Niall is higher, as crazy as that sounds. Niall pushes his lips onto Zayn’s and the black haired male doesn’t protest. Zayn feel his boner tightening his pants and knows that Niall is fucking teasing him. They are so close that every part of their body is touching now. Niall looks straight into Zayn's brown eyes and presses his lips on Zayn's. Zayn feels Niall smiling as they kiss, but Niall feels different. The Bradford boy freezes when he feels the cold metal barrel against his head. “Ah, such a good kisser.. such a good fuck.” Niall murmurs and Zayn doesn't understand. His mind is telling him to run, but he's frozen to the ground. “Goodbye Zayn,” he hears Niall say, higher this time and still smiling. But the before oh so innocent smile looks more now like a maniac smile. He hears the click, but he’s already gone when the bang makes echo in the empty building.

-

Liam looks up as the doors open, and smiles as the blonde walks in. “The body is inside the car.” Liam stares questioningly at the bruise on Niall’s pale neck. Niall only grins. “That’s how it’s done Li.” He says its so low that Liam has to strain his ears to hear it. 

Liam can only watch the master in action, or after action it may be. He sees Niall pull a gun out of his back pocket and as he carefully puts it on the table. “You’ve been gone for a month Niall.. Do you not create a bond with your victims when you spend so much time with them?” Niall laughs. “Oh Liam, sweet innocent Liam.” Niall’s voice is even smoother and Liam looks as Niall puts new bullets in the gun. “Niall?” Niall glides his hand over the gun and do not answer him. “Perfect,” Niall murmurs at least. “To bad Zayn couldn't meet you Liam, he probably would've liked you. Needed someone.. strong in his life. To bad he met me.” Niall laughs, and it clicks inside Liam’s brain. Zayn Malik was the victim.

“Y-you killed Zayn? Zayn Malik?” Liam asks. Niall quirks an eyebrow up as he often does. “So you did know him.” Niall says matter of factly. Liam nods. “He went to school with me - with us.” Sometimes Liam forget that the cold blooded murder in front of him was that innocent fake blonde he once knew in high school. It seems like such a long time ago. Niall nods.  
“He thought he was so bad, smoked and everything.” Niall continues, gun still in one hand as he uses the other to maneuver a smoke out of his pocket. “Got any fire?” Liam realizes Niall is talking to him and jumps up. “Y-yeah, of course.” He starts searching in his pocket, and relax when his fingers curls around the familiar lighter. He slowly walks over at Niall, who smiles with the smoke between his lips. Liam walks up and stops straight in front of Niall and lits the smoke. Niall doesn't even move an inch.

As Liam starts to back away, Niall grabs his arm and holds him back. “Stay” Niall says, and somehow he sounds so truthful and innocent. Liam almost forgets that Niall actually just killed a guy. The smoke blows in his face, and Niall drags down another breath. “Such a pretty guy you are Liam.” Niall suddenly says and smiles.

In something that seems like one move and only lasts for a few seconds, Niall trashes the smoke and kisses Liam forceful on the lips. Liam freezes, he doesn't even know how to react. Niall’s lips is like glued to his and his tongue moves experienced around in Liam’s mouth. “Move Li, isn’t this what you wanted? What you have always wanted?” Niall says sweetly. Liam almost nods. “Will you miss Zayn, Liam?” Niall suddenly asks and stops kissing him. But Niall’s lips is still only millimeters from his. Without thinking Liam actually nods this time. Zayn was near a close friend of his, they had a few projects together back at school and even shared a night together once. “I knew you would.” Liam stared straight into Niall’s blue eyes. How such a beauty can kill so cold, Liam couldn’t and wouldn’t understand. “Do you want me to help you with that Liam?” Niall’s voice is sweet and tricky.

“Would you meet him again if you could Payne? Do you want to feel his body against yours-” Niall doesn’t finish but starts moving. He still manage to keep the space between them at a low level. “Do you want to feel Zayn’s body” Niall smikers and starts rubbing his body against Liam’s “Do you want to feel Zayn’s body rubbing up” Niall straightens before slowly rocking again. “and down?” Liam only moans as an answer. “Tell me Liam, if you had the chance..” Niall is somehow still smiling. “Would you like to meet Zayn again? Just asking.” Liam looks at Niall. The blonde is so close Liam can feel his peppermint breath. “Yes,” his own mouth betraying him the words falls out. Niall’s smile turns. It goes from an innocent yet cocky smile, to a more crazed smile. “Of course you would dear.” Niall laughs and before Liam knows it he is pressed against the wall and Niall is everywhere. “I’ll let you meet him again dear.” Liam’s eyes widen.

BAM.

Liam is gone before he hits the ground.

“What the hell Nia-” Niall turns in one swift movement and presses the trigger. BAM. The curly haired man falls to the ground, his green eyes open in shock - matching his mouth.  
A new man walks in, and Niall’s smile soften and becomes loving. The man gracefully steps over Harry’s dead body. “Good, you took care of it.” The new man says with a sweet voice. Niall smiles, “of course I did Louis.” Louis smiles and looks at Harry and Liam. “You've got Zayn in the car?” Niall slowly nods and Louis walks over. “I knew you could do it babe.” They kiss and Niall smiles. “I love you Louis.” Louis smiles, but do not return the favor of saying the L word.

Louis watches as Niall packs in the dead bodies. Black plastic tight around them, so cliché. “All done love,” Niall states and together they carry the bodies out and puts them in the back of Niall red sport car. Louis quirks his eyebrow and asks “Not afraid to get blood stained on your precious car?”. Niall laughs but it sounds more sad now. “Louis, we both know that where I’m going I will not care. So just get over with it yeah?” Louis realize that Niall has known all along. “Niall..” Louis starts, but Niall stops him by rolling his baby blue eyes that somehow is still shining. Louis walks over and they share another passionate kiss, Louis want to hold on forever. He wish he never would have to let go of Niall.

A single tear rolls down Louis already red cheeks. “Don’t cry love.” Niall says and kisses the tear away. “We both knew it had to end like this. It’s a spy and a murder job. It's only a life time until we see each other again.” Louis holds back a sob and wonders if what Niall just said was supposed to help. After a minute, he finally gets himself together. He forces his heart filled with love for Niall, to grow cold as he goes into his "work" mood.

Louis stops crying and walks a few steps back and takes in Niall. He has a few drops of blood on his over used jumper, probably from when he killed one of the other boys. His blond hair is standing in every direction. He isn't surprised when he sees the sad smile, Niall never stop smiling. But now, he's about to stop smiling forever because of him. Louis slowly gets his gun out of the back of his red trousers. Then he aims it up at the Irish and Louis can see that his own hands are shaking. For a few seconds they only stare at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Niall lets a single tear escape. “I hope you survive in this world Louis.”

BAM.

Niall Horan’s body falls lifeless to the ground.


	2. I'm always one step ahead, Tomlinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Louis after he is done with his mission.
> 
> Or,  
> in which Louis questions if he ever had Niall at all, before he learns that Niall always are, was? one step ahead. Alwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this first as a number 2 in a series, but i realized its more like a chapter 2 - thats why im adding it to this. I probably will delete the one saved as 2 in the series and just keep this chapter - we'll see.

Louis Tomlinson sped quickly down the road. On the outside he may looked calm, but everything in his head was a mess. ” I am a cold blooded murder, I don’t feel sad,” he told himself. But every time he blinked, all Louis could remember was the life draining out of Niall's eyes.

Niall, that the whole time had known that Louis was going to kill him. Niall who had done everything to kill Zayn, Liam and Harry. Zayn, Liam and Harry who only had one mission, to kill Louis.

Louis knew Harry must have thought he was doing good. Being best friends with the enemies, with Louis. Harry never really went well on with Niall. Louis kind of liked that. Felt like maybe Niall didn't like Harry because he was jealous. Remembered the glares full of flames Niall had sent Harry's back, before smiling sweetly when Harry had turned and faced him. Niall was the master of emotions.

Then there was Liam, sweet innocent Liam who was so sure he had Niall around his little finger. Liam, who was so sure he had it all figured out. So sure that nothing could go wrong, that it became his death.

Then there was Zayn. Zayn who thought he was the best of them all. The best spy in the world, the whole universe probably. Zayn Malik, who fell head over heals for Niall the minute Niall opened his Irish mouth the first time they met. Zayn who though Niall didn't know who he was. Zayn thought Niall and Louis didn't know that he and the two others were spies for the enemy. Niall took off and was off and on with Zayn over a month, and Zayn was too in love with Niall to ever think about it all as an act. But Louis knew, even if it went many days between every time they talked. But then, Louis had known Niall on and off since High School – the only interaction between Niall and Zayn in High School Louis could remember was that one night stand at Harry's party.

Anyway, that didn't matter anymore. Liam, Harry and Zayn failed their mission miserably. But Niall succeeded with his - to keep Louis safe.

Niall who never let anyone die slowly, who claimed he ''didn’t have the heart to do it.'' The same Niall who said he loved Louis and stared at the slightly older one with big blue honest eyes.

Louis laughed to himself, it was so typical him to ruin everything good he had. But he wondered if he ever did really have Niall after all?

His phone ringing brought him back from the thoughts he was deep in. He pushed the green ''answer'' button, and a voice boomed over the speakers in the car. “You done Tomlinson?” Louis took a deep breath and tried to sound unaffected when he answered. Not that he ever was affected to start with, Louis told himself. “Yes, of course I am.” The voice was silent for a few seconds before asking, “all four of them?” “Yes!” Louis answered matter of factly.

The voice sounded hesitant when he asked the next question, “Niall?” Louis sighed. “Yes, Niall is also dead and gone. I am offended that you ever doubted me!” Louis felt his hands tightening around the wheel.

When Louis thought about it, he never really got a real explanation to why Niall needed to be killed off. He was so used to just going with it, but killing Niall was maybe the hardest thing he had ever done. Which says a lot since he'd killed over 200 people, both strangers and friend. When the voice answered, he realized he had said his thoughts out loud. “We found out Niall was working for another company. He was feeding them with secret information about us. He have been doing it for years. We needed him out, gone. They were a threat to all of us,” The voice talked with no emotion as usual. Louis slowly nodded to himself. That could actually make sense. And Niall sure as hell was a good enough spy to manage to pull off all that. “Louis you need to know this, what ever you did with Niall – it was amazing. You cracked him. You got in to him. You saved us all.”

Before Louis could say or ask anything more, the beep signaling that the Voice had ended the call sung out.

Louis wasn't sure if the Voice was right. It was too easy. Niall was a good spy, an excellent one. He had known all along Louis had been told to kill him, that Louis was going to stab him in the back and let him die. No matter what feelings that were between them. Niall had it all planned out, to the last little detail.

That's when he sees the red little light blinking. A little box with wires that he knows oh to well what is. It's like he can see Niall's evil grin again, and suddenly Niall's words from the first time they met played over the speakers.

“I'm always, always, one step ahead Tomlinson.”

Then,

the bomb goes off. Everything it leaves are nothings of burnt car pieces and blood spots to confirm that there ever was a Louis Tomlinson in a red sports car that didn't belong to him, with four dead bodies of people he once went to high school with in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr, sexyniallerhoran.tumblr.com


End file.
